


Cursed Batter

by PRabbit



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PRabbit/pseuds/PRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the AU by Alori, the Queen wants to kill Hugo while the Batter wants to protect him. Hugo must go into hiding while his dad is cursed into a monster and locked up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He had lost. They had all watched his pathetic defeat. Cowered as monster fought against monster with only one appearing so. The witch dragged the broken body personality to an empty room. Then came chains, the bindings, the cage. Several hours had passed before he woke again but by then she has resumed weaving her spectres and making demands. With a heavy sigh he took solace in her failure to find their son. Bindings dug into new skin. Banished to dark and loneliness left his already soft heart bleeding on the floor of the cell.

When she entered the dank room again that night he found himself snarling. Soft words fell on him, in tone never in meaning. It took only one snap of his now long jaws to get himself muzzled. Every time after reeked of silence with the same questions over and over. You do know you can’t hide him from me. I could end your suffering if you just tell me where he is. All I want is to care for him and keep him happy. After weeks she began to sound more shrill, glaring down at him as he thrashed. Food was taken away, access to water then access to movement all together. All the while he growled.

Months passed. The Queen grew tried from playing with her new pet. Responsibility of feeding fell to her own supply of Elsen. The group huddled before her throne, knowing not to walk any more up the stairs. With out even a look she barked out orders and sulked off to exact pain on some poor thing. They looked at each other, arms crossed and heads low.

“Is.. .hhhh… is it my turn?”

Eyes darted among them.

“It’s… It’s mine Hhhhhh…”

Their voices hung low with fear.

“Hhhh. Mine. It’s always mine.”

Smoke rose between words.

“I don’t want to go…”

Five and all, they dragged themselves off into the main building. The light glowed faint even here. Under even more shadows they climbed down spiraling steps till the end where even the lamps they brought seemed not to damage the blackness. Ahead stood a metal door, locked and barred. One walked forth to grab the handle but faltered. Heavy breathing could be heard from inside. The others cowered behind, pushing him closer.

Hinges shuttered with a creak. All shuffled in, lamps out. Wild eyes glared back, ones they had seen dare stand up to their horrible queen. From the bottom of a dry through rolled a growl. One Elsen dropped his lamp, afraid to even try to pick it up again. A maw poked out between the bars, strapped close but with fangs still threatening. On chains at each flank of the mouth hung the monster’s claws, long and larger than half an Elsen. They kept their distance, hugging the wall. From inside the cage, metal rattled as the beast shifted. The sound sent them all to the ground holding their heads.

She said never talk to it, never touch it or it will attack. At the side of the cage was a bucket and a metal funnel. The latter spanned only a measly foot meaning one would have to stand that close to the thing. Everyone tried to be polite to take the burden from another but in the end they went in turns. One Elsen stood shaking while the others prepared a mixture of meat and water in the bucket from a valve in the wall. He took the funnel and waited for the others to give a quiet nod. All ready, they followed with him leading to the front of the cage.

“Hhhhhh…”

Thicker smoke rose as he neared the maw. His hands shook making places the end of the funnel even more difficult. All the while the monster stared back, still and hulking. Its lips curled with forming drool when the bucket started to pour the contents down. Saliva fell to the floor. The Elsen had to turn away causing the metal to slip spilling meat. The others gasped from hind but he managed to straighten it again, trying not to look at the hand sized teeth hovering in front of him. Near the edge of his sanity the deed had been done and he pulled back. A gut grumbled, neck flexing from swallows. The Elsen did not wait to see the result, preferring to wash their tools and leave as soon as possible. One lingered near the door, watching the beast’s head droop and eyes cast to the floor. What ever pity he felt had to be cast away as he shut and locked the door with the help of the others.


	2. Chapter 2

“Powers I have given you, grace, wonder and ability.”

The Queen sat in her throne, glowing in splendor and grace. She spoke soft with kindness. Before her knelt the Tall Mister, the Little Bird and the Big Mister. 

“Are you not grateful?”

Enoch exchange a brief look with Dedan who lifted his head.

“We have always been grateful.” He tried to make his normally shrieking voice sound sincere before his master. “With everything you have-“

A wave of her hand cut him off. “Then why do you fail me, time and time again? Does this amuse you?”

Japhet fidgeted. “We are trying our best, mam.”

“You’re best!?” All benevolence dissolved from the Queen’s words. Even her form twisted into a darker mass only hinting at the anger with in. “You say this is you best? Wasting a year of my time as all three of my most trusted advisers fail to find such a small, such a simple thing?”

Dedan scratched the back of his neck, trying not to make eye contact. Even Enoch with his size and strength sweat out of nervousness. Japhet clicked his beak together and bowed his head once more.

“No more excuses. No more delays. You will find him, and you will bring him to me.”

Heads low, the three walked back to their respective zones. Dedan followed behind Enoch, watching behind just as his fellow guardian watched in front. Between the green walled dorms and factories lay a room cut off even from the Elsen. Both entered, smiles growing. Even with threat and pressure they could still sit with the child and play, protecting him from any spies and spectres. They had promised to keep him safe.


	3. Chapter 3

He woke with a shake, torn out of the same nightmare. Even awake it taunted, the fear crying out to him in the dark. She’d take him back, back to that room where no one would help him. And while she choked the world away with her monsters he’d curl up, alone, starving, cold. His eyes closed for ever, a final breath. The cursed batter roared in his prison, limbs growing rawer against the chains. He had to believe Hugo remained hidden and safe. Huffing in a sigh, he counted the days over again. The Elsen always changed shifts every morning and afternoon with three feeding times a day. 43 days. 43 days since he last saw him. That is better; they didn’t have to risk the journey just to grant him one fleeting glance at the son he’d never hold again. Tears never came to him anymore. After his time her he doubt he even had the will to smile.

Her visits all but vanished. No more questions were asked, only lashes against already cracked fleshed. Perhaps it brought her joy to see him in pain, either way she did not show it. Frustration churned on her outside, a visible blemish he saw all too late. Now all could see who she really was. Even the poor, lowly Elsen shook in her so called gentle presence.

Feet against metal. Here they come now, forced to do a job lest be thrown down here with him. More and more had been banished to walk whatever maze of doorways and hallways spidered under the kingdom. He’d hear them growling, lost in some pit of their own insanity as their bodies swelled and leaked to match their forlorn insides. One by one their forms melted away, smoke dispersing to join the thousands of other tormented souls lost down here. He remembered when he first heard her idea to make them into spectres. Even then he had said no. Now he spent his waking hours hearing their suffering, the still few sane Elsen sobbing somewhere in a dark corner pleading not to join them.

With a rattle and a sharp clang the door creaked open. The resulting entrance of light always left his eyes stinging. Fives stepped in, lanterns out as he turned his head away. Whatever sound he managed to make sent them into a huddle of fear, so he tried to remain still. They provide his only real distraction and each day he looked forward to their arrival, sheepish though it was. The food meant little if only to settle his complaining stomach. Taste, as with color, had long left his world. After some hesitation, the group crept in front of him. While the leader placed the funnel, the door behind them jerked, the once small crack widening. Too preoccupied with the hulking monster in front of them, the Elsen did not notice the burnt lumbering in, claws out. 

The Batter’s chains shook as he tensed, jerking his head in an effort to point out the coming horror. Instead the little men started to back up. Now growling, the Batter forced his jaws open, breaking through the leather muzzle. Instead of backing up the Elsen yelped at the hungry jaws now hanging before them and turned to flee. All eyes found the real monster leaving bodies frozen in fear.

“HHhhhhhh….”

The burnt hissed out a torrent of smoke leaving his sane brothers confused. None wanted to near the cage but no one in their right mind would confront a burnt. All stood paralyzed instead. The Batter snarled, directing his rage at them. They had to move in some direction. With his long snout and barred teeth he shepherded them to the side of his cage. Yet the burnt kept after them. Blood dripped from newly torn wounds. The Batter dragged his body as far as it would go and he a roar he taunted the lost burnt. It trudged closer but not where the Batter wanted. Seeing a raised claw he drove himself further against the restraints, jaws snapping down on charred flesh and smoke. 

Pain struck him back as metal bite into his skin. None of that mattered, he had managed to get a grip on a shoulder and pulled the burnt closer. Teeth parting again he snapped down with a better grip over where the head should be, fangs impaling through the chest as well. Smoke billowed, filling the room before at last ceasing. Batter gnawed at the corpse, making sure the thing stayed dead. First real food in days. During the gnashing and swallowing, the Elsen lay on the ground trembling. It was only after some time they inched towards the door. The monster in the cage watched them, happy to see them safe.

All at once they ran, wanting nothing more than to slam the door and leave. Batter huffed, nibbling more at the corpse. 

“Hhh… wait.”

The others stopped just outside the door, still shaking. All eyes on the one who spoke.

“We, we have to apply a new muzzle.”

Panic in the ranks. 

“Hhhhhh!! No! Let’s leave, please let’s leave!”

The other hung his head. “She’ll, hhhhh, just make us anyway. And be mad.”

The rest of the Elsen joined in on the sulking. None wanted to re enter the room.

“Hhhhhh. Maybe, maybe he won’t kill us.”

Pushed the door open again, they let their lamps illuminate the monster the cage. The Batter wanted to talk; a kind word, a promise of only kindness, but then he remembered what happened to the last Elsen he spoke to. They reported him to the Queen, getting themselves killed as a reward and him tortured. With his nicest chirp, he lowered his maw in an attempt to look non violent. The group eyed the corpse then him and huddled over to a chest containing spare restraints. Still distant, they gradually neared. Two Elsen held the straps while another steadied or over the maw before them. They had to attempt the approach three times with out needing to scamper off out of fear. The Batter kept still with his mouth pointed out to ease their struggle. He even closed his eyes to avoid the gaze causing any more terror.

Once the Elsen gathered enough courage, the muzzle was slipped on and tightened. The Batter only wished he could thank them for leaving it so loose. The very moment the straps were secure, the Elsen backed out the door. They looked down at the defeated burnt and back up again. Another chore. Four dragged the body away while the last closed the door. Several times they turned back, hands trembling from the experience.


	4. Chapter 4

He recalled the first time they met. Assigned to take in and deliver shipments together, it began as a normal painful day. They talked about the boxes; their size, shape, and what they thought was in there. Since then they saw each other every day. He liked standing next to him in queues, he liked walking with him between jobs, he liked filling out paper work with him. Didn’t matter that they both wore the same uniform like all Elsen, he thought he looked different, more colorful. A friend. A real friend.

Today he held his friend’s tie tight against his chest. All day he had waited just to cry for someone he’d never seen again. They stood together with others before the Queen. A new breed had been made. She was so proud. And that was the day a new assignment would be given. Three were picked out to step forth. Those new did not understand the folly of having excitement. He knew all too well. He watched his friend walk towards the center, genuinely excited. His heart raced watching the queen smile down at her lucky workers. By then it was too late, it was enough for him to remain standing then. The new breed crawled out of a hole in the ground, strange goblins on all fours that moved with disgusting speed. At once they sniffed out the Elsen and swarmed. The others were commanded to watch. He stood as the blood splattered, forms of co workers and friends crumbling into dirty piles to be devoured. The scream his friend made, he will never forget the sad look back and the shout. 

“I’m sorry! Hhhhhhhh….”

Now between complexes his shut his eyes tight, letting the tears come. The tie felt just as soft as it did when he straightened it that morning. He had to work through both of their shifts before allowed to leave. Against the wall he fell to his knees repeating over and over. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Please. Other along the walk did not pause, but not out of apathy. They’d seen it, ever one of them. Death had became all too common that even Elsen had to continue walking. 

Still crying, the Elsen walked back with a pair that worked with him. They did what they could but knew nothing would help. Together the group joined others to enter sleeping rooms: empty bare chambers where Elsen were permitted, by the grace of the Queen herself, to sleep for upwards of 5 hours between shifts. In the dark they stood, elbow to elbow, trying not to breathe too hard. Sobbing forced away, the one Elsen looked around seeing the dejected faces, all matching his. Since his arrival from Zone 1, everything had drifted downhill. Everyone had said to ignore the signs, even himself. Don’t speak up, never complain, it’s not that bad.

“No!”

All the other Elsen in the sleeping room turned toward him, confused and worried. Loud noises were always prohibited, but to have a shout in the middle of a sleeping room left the others scared for the result. Twenty could fit in the cramped area and now nineteen watched smoke leak from the other. He took the tie and wound it around his hand, for once finding physical pain a welcomed distraction.

“We.” Nervousness took him; so many eyes on such a small little Elsen. He swallowed. “We need to get out of here.”

Heads looked around. Amid the distress came complaints.

“Hhhh…What’s wrong?”

“Is there a fire?”

“Hhhhhhh, did he say something is wrong?”

“Are there s, s spectres?”

“I just want to stand here, hhhhh, I don’t want to go back out!”

Clenching the tie, the lone Elsen stomped his foot on the ground. Though the resulting sound amounted little more to a kitten pawing, the effect left the room silent with only his fellow worker’s stifled breathing. He shook his head, not believing the words coming to form.

“I meant.” Smoke trailed from his mouth but he ignored it. “That we need to leave this zone, the, the queen.” Saying her title left him paranoid claws would grab him at any moment. “We can’t live like this.”

For a few minutes, no one said anything: not a challenge, a counter or an agreement. Their expressions turned from fear to something deeper. In the air hung a prospect all knew would result in torture and pain and death so none of them ever brought it up. Yet everyone wanted it in their own small way. That didn’t stop the always present apprehension from taking over.

“I’ve, hhhhh, I’ve been able to get enough sleep. I think.”

“Hhhhh, I don’t feel as afraid any more. Maybe.”

“We can’t do anything, it will just get worse. Hhhh. More worse.”

“She’ll, she’ll take away our hhhhh food. The little we have now anyway.”

Doubts and complaints peppered in whispers and through they were spoken into another’s ears the speakers hoped the lone Elsen would hear. After the hush repeating of acceptance to their hell they looked up at him again. 

He shut his eyes, wishing he could somehow escape right now. The group had a chosen a leader just as timid and weak as they. Still wrought with grief he leaned against the wall, thinking of something to say to encourage them. From the door way other Elsen looked in, having heard the tiny ruckus. He hadn’t the smallest spark of an idea on how to leave. Spectres patrolled passages out while the Queen herself watched them carefully. Even their so called town lay far from any rout to freedom. Under the hopelessness of the situation, tears returned to his eyes. The face of his friend did as well. He took the tie and wrapped it around his upper arm, standing tall as an Elsen could.

“We will find a way.”


	5. Chapter 5

“I will find him.”

A tentacle-like arm coiled around the carved arm rest of the grand throne. Spectres circled the top, their bodies transparent but all the more needing of living flesh. The Queen pet one with her free hand, mind elsewhere.

No trace in any zone. And she at last didn’t have to rely on those simpering, worthless guardians. They couldn’t even run a small patch of land let alone find a lost child. Her fingers drummed, nails turning into claws. Not a sniff, not one hint. Someone is either being very clever or very foolish. 

It had been a full two weeks since she sent out her new spectres to search the lands. Dedan, Japhet and Enoch saw them as a threat and attacked. How suspect. Perhaps they knew just what the sickly little whelp meant. She leaned back in her throne, watching the spectres bob and patrol. The end of it all. The chance to at last to hold her son in his hands and crush his imagination off. Having sufferer here so long left her mind dreaming of countless more lands, worlds, universes. She’d even started the process, picking this paltry waste apart brick by brick. Soul by soul.

An Elsen wandered by, hastily cleaning the corpse of another off her stairs. Pitiful. She had ordered that hours ago. Leave it to her flawed child to make such imperfect, sloppy beings. They couldn’t even kill until driven mad. Zone 3 contained miles of pipes and hallways. She’d be sure to give another thorough search.


	6. Chapter 6

Large boots crept along a mainly metal surface, their owner aware of the risk of each step. At any moment, eyes could glide past and spot them. Not one passage stood unwatched, but eyes could be blinded. While the other two distracted with news and requests, the third used the small opening to allow an old king a brief glimpse of hope. 

“Uncle Dedan, are we lost?”

In the guardian’s gentle claws rested a child clothed in red and looking tired. He had paused in a branching path and now stood checking each. Growling rose in his throat.

“No. Just checking.”

Having heard the coming danger, Dedan bolted down the far path. The ceiling barely contained him while the width made it clear the corridor was intended only for Elsen.

“Worthless piss heads.” His insult was mumbled, mind recalling every time those timid screw up got in his way.

“Are you swearing again, uncle?”

“Heh. Maybe.”

His clanging steps screeched to a halt. A dead end laughed back. Eyes wide, Dedan held Hugo against his coat with one hand, swinging his other to meet their expected guests. Three spectres he had purposely led too far down to report them rushed blindly ahead. His teeth parted wide with a screech. The show and sound caused the ghosts to falter. One shredded into nothing with a single swipe of the steel guardian’s claw. The other felt a boot and then the ground and not much else after. Dedan continued to the other way with out any show of expending him self.

“There are so fucking many now.” 

Hugo held on tighter to his uncle. “What if they got dad?”

“Your dad?” Longer fingers reached up to pet the weak kid. “Nah. The bastards can’t even touch him.”

“Ok.”

Dedan work hear sniffles but was unsure whether they came from crying or the cold.

“Don’t worry. We’re almost there.”

The dungeon of souls and burnt crawled near endlessly under each Zone and beyond. Spectres never entered the tunnels because no living being was foolish enough to. The Queen had been growing wise as of late. Luckily only a few stragglers with most slain by the souls of those they stole. Burnt dare not challenge a guardian and fled. At last they found themselves before a long winding stair case and a solid door bolted from the outside by a metal bar.

Careful about sound, Dedan opened the door and slipped inside, shutting it again. The place smelled as expected of a monster chained and hosed down. Inside the cage, the Batter stirred, eyes opening. Even in the dark he recognized his son.

“Daddy!”

Hugo coughed and pet his father’s long snout. Dedan removed the muzzle then let the kid kneel by the cage while he watched out the crack in the door.

“Daddy I missed you!”

The Batter could help but cry as Hugo hugged his twisted maw. “I’ve missed you too. You’ve grown so much.”

They spoke about silly things: toys and games and making cakes with Enoch and drawing with Japhet. To Batter it mattered not. This was the best moment he could have ever asked for. The guardians had told Hugo much since that fated day, but hid the torture and suffering. Hugo knew his father was a powerful man but locked away and that his mother should be avoided. To think they had cared for him for so long. He nuzzled his son, wishing both of them could be free.

“Hee hee! You tickle!”

Dedan towered, frowning. “I’m sorry. We have to leave.”

More spectres swarmed just above the stairs with new ones entering the dungeon. Batter could hear them too.

“Already? But we just got here.”

“No, go with Dedan.” Batter strained to make them go. “You must be safe.”

Hugo teared up. “Daddy I don’t want to go.” 

Small arms hugged the Batter. “Please. Please go. I love you.”

Dedan lifted the kid into his arms. “They haven’t found it yet. And the plan near complete.”

“I don’t care about getting out of here, protect him.”

“Fucking royal ass.” He leaned down, snarling. “You’re the only one who can kill her. Good luck.”

With that, the guardian left the way they came, locking the door. In their haste, Dedan failed to notice an Elsen huddled in the corner. A day ago it snuck down the steps to hide. Spectres hunted any Elsen not doing their job well. His fellow workers spoke of rebellion. And now in the dark and all alone he had heard foot steps. Dedan himself stepped out of the shadows. The Batter. Hugo. He had to report this; he’d be sure to get a reward.


End file.
